Yellow Topi part 2
by Raven'sCAT
Summary: So basically what the title says. This is a continuation of 'Raaz yellow topi ka' :D I know I haven't been here for a while but I have stuff going on. Anyways read and leave a review. :* ONE-SHOT


Takes place right after the episode "Yellow Topi ka Raaz".

Enjoy! :)

"Arrey Tarika hum sab theek hai, choti si chot lagi hai." Sachin said as she fussed around with his arm.

"Arrey Sachin pati karanay mein kya harz hai? Infection tou nahi hogi na." Salunkhe replied, who was cleaning Purvi's face wound.

"Main na ghar jata hoon, wahi apni karloon ga." Daya said as he tried to slip through the door.

"DAYA! Ruk jao aur chup chap jaake wahan baith jao." Tarika replied, pointing to the chair.

Daya pouted but complied, knowing that Tarika was in a bad mood cause of Abhijeet.

"Tarika, Abhijeet ka ghussa hum per kyun nikal rahi ho?" He asked.

She stopped what she was doing and glared at Daya.

"KYA KAH TUM NE?" She asked angrily.

"Ku...Kuch nahi." He replied back instantly.

Sachin grabbed her arm and calmed her down.

"Relax Tarika." Sachin said and she sighed.

"Speaking of, Kahan hai woh?" She asked.

"Woh bol rah tha ki ghar jake khud dressing karle ga." Daya answered.

"Khud kya kare ga, the most he is gonna do is hurt himself more." Tarika huffed out.

Everyone hid their smiles as Tarika spoke.

"Hasna band karo aap sab." She glared at them.

"Jao Tarika jake dekh aao usse." Salunkhe said. "Baki sab ko main dekh loonga."

"Main kyun jaoon? Khud karle ga woh." She replied angrily. She had now moved on to Daya and Salunkhe had moved on to Pankaj.

"Please Tarika usske liya na sahi mere liya ja aao na please." Daya said.

"Kyun? Usshi ne kaha tha ki humare beech kabhi kuch nahi tha tho mujhe usski fikar kyun honi chaiye?" She asked as her eyes teared up.

Daya gently grabbed her hand from his neck and stood up. He pulled her into a hug and she sobbed quietly.

"Tarika tum Abhijeet ka gussa tou janti ho na? Woh kabhi kabhi gusse mein kuch bi bol jata hai."

"Lekin usse itni badi baat tou soch kar boli hogi na?" She weeped.

"Hey shh! Tarika tum ek bar mil tou aao na usse." Daya said as he rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

She nodded and wiped her tears.

Abhijeet was standing in front of the mirror in his bedroom shirtless and only wearing joggers.

He had cotton swab full of antiseptic in his hand. His neck was strained at an odd angle while he tried to wipe away the blood and dirt from the claw marks the Falcon had left.

"Agar Tarika hoti tou abhi yeh problem nahi hoti mujhe. Kuch zada hi bol gaya main aaj. Shit! Kaise bol sakta hoon main asa. Kuch nahi tha humare beech? Sab kuch tha ab kuch nahi hai. Main kitna pagal hoon." Abhijeet cursed himself as he roughly wiped his neck free of the blood and dirt.

"I knew that's how you would be taking care of your wound." Came Tarika's voice from behind him.

He looked at her through the mirror in surprise. "Tarika?!" He dropped the cotton ball and turned around.

"Hmm." She went over to him and picked up a new cotton ball and turned the bottle of antiseptic over on it.

She pushed him down on the bed and turned his face away from her and wiped his neck carefully. She sat down beside him.

"Ouch!" Abhijeet flinched when Tarika went over the sensitive spot he had just scrubbed.

She moved the cotton ball away and blew on it lightly.

He turned his head to look at her and was mesmerized by her beauty. He didn't understand how he could have hurt his curly beauty. She looked even more beautiful with her hair completely down and open if that was even possible.

She gently moved his chin back away from him since she need to get an area she couldn't with him facing her and especially cause her eyes were tearing up again and she didn't want him to see.

She wiped the wound clean and put a white band aid on it.

She got up and placed everything back in the first aid box and took it back to the closet.

She headed out the room and Abhijeet got up and followed her quickly. He watched her walk into the kitchen and pull out a pot and milk. She put some on the pot and turned the gas on. She opened a cabinet door and pulled out 'haldi' and placed it on the counter. Then she went over to the other one and reached on her tippy toes for the glass on the top shelf but she couldn't reach. Abhijeet came up behind her got it for. Her back and his chest touching. (pretend he's taller :P). She grabbed it from his hand and murmured a thanks.

She went back over to the stove and pulled the milk off it. He was surprised, she knew where everything in his own house was even he didn't know where half his stuff was, maybe cause she was the one who set up everything and she was practically living here half the time. Yet he still said that they had nothing between them. He felt so stupid.

"Tarika..." He tried.

She turned around and handed him the haldi wala dood.

"Yeh lo, pelo aur so jao. Tumhe aaram milega." She said interrupting him. "Good night."

She grabbed her keys and phone off the table and headed for the door.

"Tum ja rahi ho?" He asked in a small voice.

"Main sirf yahan Daya ki waja se aai hoon warna mera koi hak nahi banta yahan anai keliya." Tarika replied voice cracking.

"Nahi Tarika hak hai..."

Suddenly her phone interrupted him.

She looked at the caller id and a small smile appeared on her face.

Abhijeet looked at her slightly jealous. Who was calling her so late in the night? And why does that person make her happier than him? Wait that was a stupid question.

He quietened down so he could hear what was being said.

"Hello?"

" _Hey baby girlll! Guess where I am?"_ The voice on the other end spoke.

"Damon? (yes it's Damon Salvatore;)) Hmm I don't know maybe where I saw you last time?"

" _Where was that again?"_

"Atlanta?" She tried.

" _Ooh so you do remember."_

"Haha I just guessed, Of course I remember Dae."

" _Well I'm in India right now."_

"NO WAY REALLY?! You have no idea how much I need to see you right now." She yelled her eyes tearing up again.

" _Are you crying baby?"_

"No 'm okay."

" _Sure?"_

"Yea."

" _Alright well I'll see you soon alright babe?"_

"Yea of course. Bye."

" _Bye"_

She hung up and turned to leave again when Abhijeet's voice stopped her.

"Tarika... Tarika I'm sorry." He started.

"Sorry kyun? Sorry tou apno keliye hoti hai, aur main tumhari kuch nahi hoon." Tarika replied back emotionlessly.

"Nahi Tarika tum meri sab kuch ho. I'm so sorry. Mujhe woh sab nahi khena chaiye tha." Abhijeet replied moving closer to her so he could cup her face.

Tarika met his gaze and he moved his face closer to hers. She unconsciously licked her lips and Abhijeet's gaze followed her movement. He leaned down and pressed their lips together softly. He moved back and gave her a sorry smile.

"Tarika I'm so sorry, tum mere gusse ko janti ho na? Tumare aur Daya ke alawa mera hai kaun? Tarika main tumhe bohot... I love you so much and I can't lose you." He said tugging her closer.

"Are you serious Abhijeet? Tum sach mein mujse pyaar karte ho?" She asked in a teary and small voice.

"Haan Tarika I do, I love you very much." He replied kissing her again. This time though Tarika placed her hands on his shirt gripping him and pulling him closer, deepening their kiss.

"I love you too Abhijeet." She whispered against his lips once they broke off for air.

He smiled and hugged her.

A/N: There ya have it. Another Abhirika one shot from me after a million years. :) Leave me a review and what else would ya like me to write?


End file.
